Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 February 2020
01:26-20 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 01:26-27 Hi Bot 01:40-08 be back later 01:40-10 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 03:04-27 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 03:04-29 Hey B 03:44-50 ~ Bot of Solitude has joined the chat ~ 03:53-47 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 07:56-40 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 07:56-45 hi 07:56-51 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 07:56-52 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 08:01-47 hello 08:40-57 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 08:41-18 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 08:42-17 how are you 09:03-23 bye 09:03-24 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 19:19-47 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 19:20-13 matheus 19:20-16 wanna hear more about 19:20-19 alternative s8? 19:20-25 gtg soon btw 19:20-52 In alternative s8, King Lear is the Anti-Christ and they have to gather some Bibilcal objects to defeat him 19:20-54 https://imgur.com/a/MBBbLUF 19:21-04 Sabine and GA company take them from New Neverland 19:21-41 @Utter, that's lovely 19:21-47 ty 19:21-48 u should sell them 19:21-58 I do 19:22-00 u probably do tho 19:22-03 someone just ordered from me 19:22-22 final Fantasy 7 blanket 19:22-27 back 19:22-36 idk anything about FF 19:22-39 wow it looks amazing 19:22-47 Congratulations 19:23-14 thanks :) 19:24-21 I really wish I could read the script of the musical episode 19:24-25 It seems so fun 19:25-51 omg this is so creepy 19:26-00 the Alice in Wonderland level in Happy Wheels 19:27-32 @Matheus, and Ivy stayed in the past and actually became Cecelia 19:27-36 and gave birth to Ella 19:27-40 what? 19:27-43 yep 19:27-47 She stayed there 19:27-52 and became kinda mad 19:28-02 when she saw she had Cecelia's appearance 19:28-07 and for things to go down the way they did 19:28-17 Ivy/Cecelia had to do everything as it had happened 19:28-28 So she went to NW, slayed the dragon, etc 19:28-45 And she didn't die! Cause when she slayed the dragon, she wished to go back home 19:28-49 and she got sent back to her timeline 19:28-55 and reunited with her daughter/step-sister 19:29-00 and Ana (who went back) 19:29-10 that's why the locket stopped working 19:29-18 wtf 19:29-22 :p 19:29-25 like it? 19:29-31 She'd have gotten her own arc 19:30-00 not sure how i feel about it 19:30-03 it is way too 19:30-05 complicated 19:30-36 lol 19:33-49 paaaay meeee 19:34-14 (cash) 19:34-15 (money) 19:34-17 (dollar) 19:34-19 (coin) 19:34-20 i didn't add it after all Utter 19:35-35 yeah imma try to do that today 19:38-44 u better do 19:38-46 k, gtg 19:38-48 cya 19:39-02 lolwut 19:39-34 lol 19:48-53 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 19:48-56 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:49-58 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 19:57-19 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 19:57-20 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:57-49 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 19:58-23 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 19:58-29 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 20:00-32 yaaaaaaaaaas 20:07-35 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 20:10-50 yaaaaaaaaaaas 20:17-34 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 20:17-44 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 21:59-56 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 21:59-59 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:00-17 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:05-14 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 22:05-21 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:05-44 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 22:05-47 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 22:06-02 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 22:06-20 I hate my pr and promos 22:06-31 They reveal nothing 22:08-37 I'm not home so im. Boted 22:08-39 R 22:09-02 Gonna catch up on my sims series 22:09-13 16 & Pregnant 22:09-24 They should change the title tho 22:09-30 Anyway 22:09-32 Check it 22:09-55 Its pretty shitty at first but it gets better 22:10-05 And you'd say 22:10-24 Oh that must be so cute 22:10-31 But it isnt 22:10-47 Theres the mafia operating 22:10-55 Annoying teenagers 22:11-31 And stuff 22:11-41 Anyway 22:11-43 Bye 22:11-55 hi 22:12-15 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~